Elruc Rolkarson
Commonly known as Crim is the character played by myself, Shepard . Born as Elruc Rolkarson, he lived as a Fremmenik pillager until being outcast from the hidden cove at the age of fifteen. Currently Elruc is a student at the Academy of Heroes and tries to help people out during their miscellianous and mischievous activities that liven up the school. However, in retaliation to this, he is often subjugated to cleaning the academy. 'Biography' 'Early Life (Pre-RP)' Birth On one particularly dismal night, dark as can be, a muffled scream could be heard over the old creaking planks of rotten wood. The sound would wash in and out as the angry skies cried out i n agony quite similar to a mother in labor. The waves of an angry tide would crash upon the shore as the sky was lit up by the rage of the gods. Rolling claps of thunder would scare the young children and the house wives as their fathers and spouses were out in this horrendous weather pillaging the farmer folk across the sea. The howl of pain would continue to fade as the mother slowly gave birth to her child, a son. Much later in the evening the men would return to their shooken folk. As the clan chieftain proudly marched back into his long-hall to meet his pregnant wife he would be greeted by the sweet cries of a newborn child. Hearing this, he dropped his war axes and his helmet, sprinting down the hall until he reached the lying-room. He lunged down, landing upon his knees, and entered prayer to the old gods of the Fremmenik, praying for a strong son, swift and intelligent. The next day the swollen sun rose, rising hidden behind the downcast grey clouds. The new-father slowly entered the lying-room, finally being allowed to see his wife and newborn. Rolkar Thiirson, Chieftain of their clan, scooped his child up, gently placing him in his large strong arms. As the time seemed to slow down until nearing what seemed to be an eternity, Rolkar loudly announced in a loud roar that would echo throughout the village that his son was born. He would name him Elruc, Elruc Rolkarson, after his father's father, the first chieftain. Childhood The sands of time continued to prove coarse and ever pass on, as the young lad grew he proved himself to be an intelligent, strong, and kind young child. On more than one specific occasion the boy took blame and scorn from the village's leaders in order to protect his friends from punishment for their deeds. Albeit often be one of the troublemakers himself. He was brought up in a culture that was strictly against pursuit in the magical arts, claiming that it was solely a power for the gods. Curiousity would prove to be one of Elruc's harmartia. Although experimenting with the subject in secrecy the whole village knew what the boy was toying with. They turned him a blind eye because the strict punishments against magic lead to being exiled from the clan or possibly death. Adolescence The good times during his young life would soon come to a swift end. Months passed and it was now fall. The paths and tracks were covered with decaying folliage, proving quite challenging for any traveling merchant that arrived at the docks. One day a man clad in dark robes approached the isolated village of the apparent barbaric raiders. From his wares would be a book, a book bound in black leather which emitted a dark and evil aura. Soon he would find out that this ancient tome harbored the ancient spirit of a loathful demon. Rolkar's child a strong and powerful lout was thrown into the wilderness for his passage into adulthood. He would wait until he was finally alone before cracking open the old bindings. As foolish and arrogant as most children are, Elruc attempted to tame the demon, a feat few mages can accomplish. This however, backfired and he was possessed by the very demon he saught to control. A few weeks passed during his seclusion in the wilderness before he returned to the village. When he returned to the village the demon possessing him, named Crim Del'kae-Arth, consumed all the life force in the village and razed it to the now blackened earth. The warriors fought valiantly as their culture dictated, however they were no match for the magical onslaught by the demon. As the demon-possessed Elruc clashed with his father, the chieftain, and lost himself to the demon's rage. His father was slewn without mercy and flung off of his own spear, Aelrung, which the demon claimed now his own. The struggle for control between Elruc Rolkarson and Crim Del'kae-Arth proved to be a constant and fierce battle. After temporarily overcoming the demon, Elruc imposed self-exile and banished himself from the pillagers' cove. As Elruc's wrath and sadness slowly subsided so did the Demon's sphere of influence over his host. This led the sole survivor of the black day to believe that the Demon abandoned him and that he was now free. 'Present Day (RP)' The Academy of Heroes Pt. I As the years past, Elruc conqued his inner demon. He returned to being his calm, kind, and charismatic self. During one of his various travels across the realm of Gielinor, the traveler stumbled upon a flier. This small papyrus scrap was nailed to a coconut tree located near a Kharidian oasis. ... narrowly escaping by crushing a teletab. The Demon's Return Text The Academy of Heroes Pt. II To be roleplayed.... 'Attributes' 'Appearance' Physical Human Form: As most young men of Fremmenik descent, Elruc has blond hair and has a fair complexion. Under his slightly spiked blond hair lies a pair of startlingly smart and proud green eyes. His slightly weathered face beaten by the harsh winds of the northern sea appears smooth and soft to the touch, marred only by a scar from his sailing days that runs down underneath his right ear. At the bottom of his narrow and sharp chin would be a finely trimmed goatee. Elruc stands proud and alert at his full height of six feet and four inches (193cm). He is a slender and muscular man. His narrow physique betrays the common presumption of Fremennik men. 'Demon Form': When Crim Del'kae-Arth controls Elruc's body he stands at six feet eight inches. The facial structure remains remarkably similar to his original form, however his blond hair turns jet black and is tied into a neat fashion. While in this form he is remarkably broader in shoulder width. As bright and piercing as the noon sun, Del'kae-Arth's eyes glow an unhuman yellow that is boiling with wrath. Equipment As a last stroke of regret against his sin, he collected various rare materials worth half a fortune before his exile from the clan. He is outfitted with items made from a rare Fremennik Ice Steel which has been bombarded with advanced air magicks from master craftsmen to make it stronger and lighter. Small quantities of this magick was absorbed by the volcanic steel as a raw material, making it significantly more resistant and less brittle than the average stock. Another quality of his beautiful Mithril would be it's unique colour, it would be a slightly darker shade than the striking garb worn by the White knights, however the material not being anointed in white enamel, would be less reflective providing a less noticeable reflection of light. Elruc's armor would be formed from thick plate-scales covering the thinner chain-mail underneath. Around his waist and slung over his back would hold a plethora of weapons. Emorium, the substance aforementioned, is reinforced in such a way that its strength and durability is comparable to substances such as goods of shoddy Mithril craftsmanship. The technique used would be an advanced form of smelting, similar to the techniques used to form White or Black alloys used by the Asgarnian orders to mass produce their own form of superior steel equipment. The alloy is quite simple and affordable to form, however the techniques in its making are a closely guarded trade secret. Armor *Helmet':' Slung behind Elruc's neck is his helmet, it is a simplistic hornless helmet similar to that of Fremmenik make, providing excellent protection without sacrificed vision in combat. *Torso':' The magically imbued steel alloy, Emorium, would be fashioned into thick scale-mail plates which would cover a thinner layer of tightly knit chain-mail. The chainmail covering the smallest openings left open by the heavier scale-mail near his pivotal points. Over his lower torso a thick leather belt heavily armored with steel plates would add further protection to his organs. *Legs':' Immediately below his belt, fastanable tassets made out of a heavier steel alloy plating were created in order to create an optional level of higher protection which could be removed at anytime in the heat of battle to gain much-needed speed. Elruc often wears a solid grey-black Hakama around his waist if he walks into a battle without buckling on his tassets. *Shield':' Often strapped across his back is a knee to shoulder length kite shield named Armeis. It is made out of layered volcanic steel and buckled with a thick steel-plated leather strap. It is quite narrow for it's size, but provides enough protection for it is light enough to be brought close to defend against almost any blade. Weapons *Aelrung, one of the few ancient hastae passed down as gifts between the pillaging clans' chieftains. The old spear is one of Elruc's prized possessions. It's blade is crafted out of solid Mithril pounded out into its current form early in the fourth age; the spear-tip's hue would be a dark purplish-blue, the blade itself long and narrow. The shaft of the spear however, would be much more modern, thick leather bonds wrapped around an emorium pole which is enameled in bronze. The remains of the old yew pole, the ashes, were integrated with the Emorium. :::: Dimensions: 3' long Mithril Blade, 2' Emorium Shaft * The two-handed sword carried by Elruc is a White Knights' claymore that has been augmented to have a Silvthril edge. The unique blade lining is especially potent against vampyres to the east. He often uses this weapon when his opponents are also using two-handers. Although of Silvthril make, it is not enchanted. :::: Dimensions: 4'6" long Silvthril Blade, 1'3" long White Handle, 1'5" Cross Guard * Clipped onto Elruc's lower back would be the sheathes of two twin Emorium dirks. They would be appear to be mainly ceremonial. He wields these dirks in a unique fashion by holding both dirks blade down. Used in this form allows Elruc to manipulate the blade by simple wrist movements. :::: Dimensions: 9.5" long Blade, 7" long Handle, 6.5" wide Cross Guard *The heavy one-handed crossbow carried by Elruc delivers a serious punch, but it is severely limited in its range and accuracy. This crossbow is designed to use specially forged bolts made of Emorium. The heavy steel bolts, larger than the average stock, have a higher potential to retard movements, if not harm an opponent wearing the strongest of heavy armors. Its usually placement is slung over Elruc's shoulder, already loaded because of the long time to prepare the device. He generally uses it as a one off close-range finisher. Other *Around Elruc's neck hangs a round pendant of a snake devouring its own tail, an ouroboros. The pendant originally belonged to his father and it is made out of silver. The metallic skin of the snake is woven into a tightly knit celtic pattern. It is strung with a heavy emorium chain and enchanted with strong enough magic to allow him to use weak magic even with his metallic armor. *On the innermost compartment of Elruc's heavy leather belt, sits a drinking flask that is often filled with heart-warming brandy and other warm alchohols that bring rich warmth to the mouth. *Among the several vials strapped on his belt is a large vial of Holy Water. The other vials would include various potions. *Nearby his vials of potions would be a space designated for several small vials of Fishing Explosive. His supply was depleted following a skirmish in Lumbridge. *Elruc also carries various supplies including a torch, rope, and small strips of cloth. 'Personality' Text 'Abilities' *Melee Ability *Limited non-combat air magic capabilities Trivia *His favorite colors are the darker shades of greys and purples. *His favorite foods, being grown up on an island, generally tend to have an ingrediant of fish. He particularly enjoys monkfish pie, a rare export from Piscatoris. *As a young child he'd often be left alone, during this time he taught himself how to cook. *Elruc is ambidextrous, however he has fallen into the common practice of using his right arm for combat. *Although mildly adept, Elruc has the same distrust of magic that most, if not all, Fremennik share. *Elruc is Cross X's first character Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Fremennik Category:Warrior Category:Demons